Gas burners are commonly used on the cooktops of household gas cooking appliances including e.g., range ovens and cooktop appliances built into cabinetry. For example, gas cooktops traditionally have at least one gas burner positioned at a cooktop surface for use in heating or cooking an object, such as a cooking utensil and its contents. Gas burners generally include an orifice that directs a flow of gaseous fuel into a fuel chamber. Between the orifice and the fuel chamber, the gaseous fuel entrains air, and the gaseous fuel and air mix within the fuel chamber before being ignited and discharged out of the fuel chamber through a plurality of flame ports.
Normally aspirated gas burners rely on the energy available in the form of pressure from the fuel supplied to the gas burner to entrain air for combustion. Because the nominal fuel pressure in households is relatively low, there is a practical limit to the amount of primary air a normally aspirated gas burner can entrain. Introducing a fuel pump into a gas burner assembly may increase the fuel pressure. However, fuel pumps used to achieve the desired fuel pressure increase are often large, expensive, and noisy. In addition, relying on large fuel pumps to increase the pressure of a flow of fuel can result in safety concerns that must be addressed. For example, if the fuel pump fails, the potential for carbon monoxide exposure can result in the need for costly and complicated failure detection sensors or devices, such as pressure switches or pressure-controlled valves.
Accordingly, a cooktop appliance including an improved gas burner assembly with improved aeration would be desirable. More particularly, a fuel supply system for a gas burner assembly that increases the pressure of a flow of fuel to entrain more air without requiring costly and noisy fuel pumps would be particularly beneficial.